


Experimentation

by CimbingClassIsLife (Heyo_Ash)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Chris questions his sexuality, Climbing Class, First Time writing Smut, It's probably bad, Josh helps him figure it out, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Experimentation, i guess, rough-ish sex, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyo_Ash/pseuds/CimbingClassIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris questions his sexuality.</p>
<p>Good thing Josh is there to help him figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

  "So... uh, how did you know you were bisexual?"

   The seemingly random question took Josh by surprise. He turned his attention from the campy horror film playing on Chris's old tv, to the boy that sat snugly at his side.

   "Uhm, why the sudden interest?" Josh asked with an eyebrow raised and, although it was dark, Josh could have sworn he saw Chris blush.

   "Well, it's just that, lately..." Chris' tone was mock-casual as he raked a hand through his blonde hair. "I've been having... dreams... about dudes."

    Oh.

    Okay.

    Josh was not expecting that. "What, like _sexy_  dreams?" Chris nodded and absentmindedly played with the half empty beer can in his hands.

    So, Chris; Josh's tipsy best friend. The boy who he was _totally_  not attracted to, was questioning his sexuality. Was it bad that he felt a little happy? Probably.

   "So how did you figure it out, bro? 'Cause I'm confused as shit."

    "I just, ya know... experimented." Josh said slowly, heat creeping into his cheeks. If Chris noticed, he'd blame it on the booze.

    "Experimented?" Chris asked unsure. Josh nodded and looked back to the movie. Which was currently showing a cliché horror movie sex scene. Wow, okay, was this a coincidence or a sign?

     Josh was suddenly aware of how close he and Chris were. They sat in the dark of Chris' room on his small double bed, practically leaning against each other. Josh's legs draped across the other boy's under a large fuzzy blanket.

     They sat quietly for a moment, making the awkward sex scene ten times more awkward. That is, until Josh broke the silence.

     "Bro, If you wanted to... I mean, _we_  could... ya know, to help figure it out." he blurted, hoping Chris would get what he was assinuating. Chris didn't answer right away.

      God, it was a stupid idea, he never should have said anything. Like Chris would actually be into a freak like him. Josh must have been delusional to even consider it.

     "Okay." For the second time that night, Josh was thrown off guard. Chris' reply was so quiet. If they hadn't been practically sitting on each other, he wouldn't have heard it.

      As soon as Josh whipped his head back to look at Chris, a pair of slightly chapped lips covered his. At first, he just sat there, _that_ was completely unexpected.

      Chris pulled away and Josh was brought back from his stupor. He made an indigant noise in the back of his throat. Oh no, if he and Chris were going to kiss, Josh was determind to make sure they did it properly. Besides, he wasn't going to let his first, and probably only, kiss with the guy he was into be a totally lame peck.

      The older boy shifted on the bed and positioned his legs on either side of the blonde's hips. Best friend successfully stradled.

      "You call that a kiss, cochise?" Josh teased and, before Chris could say anything, pulled him in for one hell of an experiment. One hand tangling in short hair, the other cupping a clean-shaven jaw.

       Their lips met and all Josh could think was that Chris tasted like beer and pizza. At first, the kiss was slow, almost sensual. Mostly because Josh was giving Chris' alcohol muddled brain time to adjust.

        Soon enough Chris set his beer can down beside the bed and kissed back. He put a hand on the small of Josh's back, pulling him closer, and the other slid up his jaw into dark curls.

        When they broke apart for air, Josh grinned mischeiviously and removed Chris' glasses. Placing them gently on the bedside table, he turned back and initiated another kiss.

        The kiss was rough, their teeth knocking together every so often. Josh bit down on his friend's bottom lip, causing Chris to let out a breathy moan. Josh smirked and ran his tounge soothingly across said bottom lip.

        Josh started trailing tiny kisses down Chris' jaw and neck, nipping at sensitive skin. "F-fuck Josh," Chris tightened his grip in Josh's hair and pulled lightly.

        "Shit, Chris," Josh breathed into the blondes neck. "Fucking pull my hair again." Chris complied, tugging the curls a little harder this time. The mildly painful sensation on Josh's scalp sent tingles through his body... straight to his dick.

        He moaned Chris' name and thrust his sweatpant-clad hips into the boy beneath him. Chris thrust back pulling Josh, by his hair, into another desperate kiss.

       When Josh had received Chris' text earlier that night... he hadn't expected to find himself making-out with and dry-humping his best friend. Not that he was complaining.

       "C'mon, man. A little harder, I'm almost there." Chris whined into the older boy's ear. Josh huffed a laugh and sped his thrusts, grinding both their cocks together a little harder.

        God, he needed more of that beautiful friction.

        Chris' moans came more rapidly now, he was super close. "Shit, yes. Fuuuck, Josh." Hearing his name coming from Chris' lips, all breathy and deep, made Josh crazy. He needed to hear it again, so he quickened his pace again and ground harder.

        Chris yanked Josh's head back, burying his teeth into Josh's shoulder when he came, muffling a particularily loud moan.

        The combination of hair pulling and biting was enough to send Josh over the edge. He came with a groan, drawing out Chris' name.

        "What a fucking experiment." Chris laughed as Josh flopped himself down in the empty space next to him.

         "Hey man, it helped didn't it?" Josh sighed sleepily.

        "I dunno Josh-Wash, I think we may need to conduct more experiments, just to make sure." The use of the nick-name only known to his twin sisters and Chris made Josh beam.

        "Christopher, you insatiable beast! Round two, right now?" He teased, genuinely hoping Chris would say yes.

       "I'm flattered you think I have the stamina of a race horse, but no. Sleep first, sexy experiments later." Chris flips onto his side facing Josh and cuddles up to him before pulling the blanket over them.

       "Didn't know you were a cuddler, Cochise." Josh mumbles, half asleep. He hears Chris snort beside him and feels a surprisingly muscled arm lay across his bare stomach.

        "Shut up and take my snuggles, asshole." Chris says into the pillow he burried his face into. After that, they lay there in silence. Chris falls asleep right away. Josh likes this; Chris cuddled up next to him, both in post-orgasm afterglow. He could get used to this.

        Chris is his bestfriend... the one person, outside of his family, that really _knows_ Josh.

        He thinks he could love Chris. Josh hopes, prays, that this... experimentation, can turn into something more.

       Josh supposes they'll just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it took me so long to write this. I've written four versions of this thing and this is the only one I've finnished and actually like.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut and first time writing for Until Dawn, hopefully it doesn't suck. Be gentle please.


End file.
